Paddy Maguire returns
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Paddy returns with his teenage daughter Summer but is she as sweet as she seems


Jamie: My dad Paddy Magiure is full of suprises. His a big tough guy and a huge gangster. My son and wife Conner and Karen Maguire are my two faveriote people in the entire world. Family can be fucked up or it can be good mine kind of fucked up due to dad leaving and mum getting pregnant by Billy and then them having Cilla. My family is huge my brothers Shane, Micky, Donny and Joey and Fergal but he died and my sisters Cilla and Mandy but Mandy also died, she died too young.

Karen: Jamie Conner's drawn a cock on the wall again

Jamie: Rocket

Karen: But look

Jamie: It will come off

Karen: Fine

(downstairs)

Mimi: Whats that for

Billy: Cilla she can wear it

Mimi: Over my dead body is my baby wearing that piece of shit

Billy: It's not that bad

Mimi: It's fucking dreadful and she has a dress already

Billy: Fine

(In Franks house)

Aiden: Why can't I go out

Frank: Who will look after Stella

Aiden: You her father

Frank: Aiden listen we need cheaper drugs now

Aiden: Frank

Lititia: Mum can have her

Aiden: Yeah

Frank: Fine

Aiden and Lititia: Yes

(Aiden and Lititia leave)

(next door)

Avril: Hello Stella

Frank: You couldn't have her for a little while could you

Avril: Fine

(in the pub)

(Paddy Maguire enters)

Paddy: Jamie

Jamie: Alright dad

Paddy: Aha Karen my sweetheart I got you a presant and the receat it's not stolen

(Paddy show's Karen a necklace)

Karen: It's beautiful

Summer: Dad you wont believe this that fat bitch you were married to married an eighteen year old

Jamie: Oi you watch your mouth about my mum

Summer: Or fucking what

Paddy: Jamie meet Summer your little sister

Jamie: Hi

Summer: Being pregnant isn't fun

Karen: Tell me about it

Jamie: Who'd you fuck at fifteen to get pregnant

Summer: Im not fifteen I'm thirteen

Jamie: That's fucking worse thirteen and up the duff

Summer: Oh piss off

( Paddy and Summer sit down)

(Karen comes over)

Karen: On the house

Paddy: That's my girl

(Karen walks away)

Paddy: Your mother Monica Gallagher

Summer: Didn't she fuck Frank and then Fiona, Lip, Carl, Debbie, Liam and Stella come as Ian isn't Frank's and Nigel and Delia are Shelia's

Paddy: Yes

(in the estate)

Sue: Billy will you help me and Scarlett hurry up are you all here still Billy yes, Scarlett yes, David yes, Luke yes, Hannah yes, Bethany yes, good.

Billy: Where's daddy

Scarlett: I want dad

Marty: Sue

Sue: Marty

Marty: My kids Kelly they are my kids there's Billy, there's Scarlett, there's David, there's Luke, theres Hannah and there's Bethany

Kelly: Fuck sake Marty

Sue: Are you Marty's new tart

Kelly: Love your the only TART around here

Marty: I missed *wanna fuck you*, you

Kelly: Marty

Marty: Daddy had a baby who sadly died

Billy: Boy or girl

Marty: Your sister

Kelly: We named her Geri-Bell

Sue: Aww, slut

Kelly: Who you called a slut

Marty: Ladies *fuck each other* stop it

Sue: She started it

Marty: Come to the party tonight

(in the pub)

Paddy: Shane

Shane: Hello dad what you doing here

Paddy: Visiting my family this is Summer your sister

Summer: Did you have a fight with a lawn mower cuz trust me the lawn mower bloody won

(Paddy starts laughing)

(Aiden walks in with Lititia)

Summer: Oi Aiden

Aiden: Summer

Lititia: Who's Summer

Aiden: Her

Summer: You have to fucking grow up that night we fucked look what fucking happened to me

Aiden: Oh my God

Lititia: You had sex with her

Aiden: Your thirteen

Summer: Yeah I know

Lititia: Your sixteen you could get arrested

Paddy: No he won't, Jamie a beer for Aiden here for making our Summer into a woman

Aiden: It was eight and a half months ago

Summer: Yeah I know

Frank: PARTY

(everyone enters)

Shelia: Karen, Nigel, Delia it's your sister Karen

Karen: Mum this is Conner your grandson

Shelia: My Karen done it my Karen became a wonderful mother whose the father

Jamie: Me I'm Jamie Maguire

Shelia: Hello

Monica: Summer Fiona Debbroah Stella Maguire what on earth is that bump

Summer: It's called teenage pregnantcy

Norma: At your age

Summer: Fuck yeah

Monica: Languge

Debbie: Dad

Frank: Debbie

Lip: Katie there's grandad

(Katie climbs on to the chair)

Katie: Hello grandad

(Micky walks in)

Micky: Mum this is Jasmine

Mimi: Jasmine Maguire is beautiful

Paddy: Micky bring her over here

Micky: Ok

(Micky takes Jasmine to Paddy)

Paddy: Our Jasmine is beautiful

Micky: I adopted her

Paddy: That's very nice of you son

(Fiona walks in with Steve and her kids)

Monica: Fiona

Fiona: Mum this is Steve and this is Callum and this is Sadie

Frank: They are beautiful just like their mummy

Fiona: Thanks dad

(Summer's waters break)

Summer: HELP

Sue: Ok don't worry your waters are broken

(Summer collapses to the floor)

Sue: Ok Summer, someone call an ambulance

Summer: Call it fucking now

Paddy: Come on girl

(Paddy kneels down)

Paddy: If any pedo's are looking at my Summer your dead

Sue: The baby is not waiting, push

(Summer screams)

Sue: COME ON GOOD GIRL

Paddy: Your a fucking Maguire you can do it you've punched big strong me now come on

(a baby starts crying)

Sue: Congatulations you've had a baby girl

Summer: Thank you so much, what's your name

Sue: Sue

Summer: Im going to call her Lola Sue Magiure

Mimi: Have this

Summer: Thank you

(Summer dresses Lola in a pink baby grow)

(Paramedics arrive)

Summer: About bloody time

(Summer and Paddy go in the ambulance with Lola)

Jamie: Families in my family I now also have Katie, Jasmine and Lola Im feeling my Conner is left out as the only boy. But be blessed with what you've already got as once you've got it you can't always fucking change and just for the record I love Karen and Conner more than any other person in the world would.


End file.
